dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
William Batson
William "Billy" Batson is a teenage boy who was chosen by the Wizard Shazam to be a protector of the world, and granted super powers by uttering the word "Shazam" transforming him from a small boy into a fully grown adult. He is known as the super hero Shazam. Biography Early Life Becoming Shazam Appearance In his normal form, Billy is a regular black-haired boy. When transformed into Shazam, however, he appears as a young man in his mid 20's, with a powerful, muscular build. He wears a red body suit with gold boots and a long white cape with a high collar. Emblazoned across his chest is a golden lightning bolt that seems to constantly sparkle with power. Abilities *'Super Intelligence' - Billy is endowed with the Wisdom of Solomon. This ability grants Shazam instant access to a vast amount of impalpable scholarly knowledge. *'Super Strength' - Billy wields the demigodly Strength of Hercules. This is chief among his other powers as this ability grants Shazam incredible superhuman strength easily comparable to the of a fully-realized Kryptonian such as Superman, making Shazam one of the strongest beings in the universe. *'Advanced Super Stamina' - Billy's empowered body is strengthened by the titanic Stamina of Atlas. This allows Shazam to exert himself physically for potentially incalculable amounts of time before tiring. **'Moderate Invulnerability' - This ability grants Shazam a high degree of invulnerability, allowing him to survive most types of extreme physical assaults. **'Regenerative Healing' - The power of the Titan Atlas also nourishes his body, heals his wounds, and prevents him from falling to diseases or infections. *'Godly Magic' - Billy's most potent supernatural ability is the raw Power of Zeus. This ability, besides fueling the magic thunderbolt that transforms Batson into Shazam, also grants him resistance against all magic spells and attacks. The hero can use the lightning bolt as a weapon by dodging it and allowing it to strike an opponent or another target. This ability also allows him to generate powerful magic-based attacks from his finger tips. *'Indomitable Willpower' - Billy's mind and spirit are endowed and strengthened by the demigodly, gritty and nigh-unbreakable Courage of Achilles. While he still feels fear and doubt, he is always supported by a harmonious presence of good will and inner strength and resolve which allows him to confront even the most terrifying of foes with inhuman valor. This power also strengthens his mind against psychic attacks or manipulations. *'Super Speed' - Billy is endowed with the supersonic Speed of Mercury. This ability allows Shazam to run and fly at speeds far surpassing the speed of sound. His speed, like his strength and stamina, is easily comparable to a fully-realized Kryptonian. His speed is, however, not on the same level of light-speed acceleration as Barry Allen. **'Flight' Weaknesses Batson's only known weakness is to attack him in his normal form, somehow preventing him from saying "Shazam". Personality Appearances *''Shazam'' Trivia External Links * * Category:Shazam Category:Shazam characters Category:Characters in the comics Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Characters with magical powers Category:Magic Category:Characters with flight Category:Characters with super speed Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Metahumans Category:Super-Heroes Category:Justice League Part 2 Category:Justice League members Category:Characters with super hearing Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Characters with super dexterity